Boyfriend?
by Clio111
Summary: Everyone finds out that Ryoma has a boyfriend, but who is it? Is it someone from Seigaku? Or another school? R&R Btw, it's my second fanfiction!


**Disclamier: I do NOT own Prince of Tennis!**

**A.N: **_Hey guys! Welcome to my second one-shot that I decided to write! I would love it if you guys review and tell me if I make any silly mistakes! I hope you guys enjoy! _

**Summary: **Everyone finds out that Ryoma has a boyfriend, but who is it? Is it someone from Seigaku? Or another school?

**Warning!: **Echizen Ryoma WILL be Out of character. He will be a bit more playful...

* * *

><p>Boyfriend?<p>

Echizen Ryoma walks over to his teammates and blinks watching them eye him angirly.

"Echizen. Why didn't you tell us that you have a boyfriend?" Momoshiro Takeshi yells accusingly, "Why wouldn't you tell us!"

"You didn't ask." Ryoma answers innocently tugging his hat down, "You don't really need to know either."

"Who do you date Ochibi?" Kikamaru asks jumping around excitedly, "Is it Tezuka-buchou?" Tezuaka immediatly turns to Kikamaru and glares rubbing his temple gently.

"It's obviously none of us." Fuji says innocently smiling, "We didn't know, I bet it's the second year from Rikkadia."

"Rikkaidia?" Momoshiro asks before glaring at Ryoma, "You date the beast that hurth Fuji-senpai!" He yells accusingly.

"Maybe." Ryoma says shrugging and walking away, "I'm going home." He announces. Kikamaru jumps onto Ryoma and drags him towards the group.

"Not until we know who you date." Ryoma stares at all of them and blinks. He sighs softly and sits down on the court.

"Saaa, Lets make a list!" Fuji says pulling out a pen. He snatches the notebook Inui has and rips out a page.

Fuji writes down everone Ryoma knows and crosses out the girls and a few of the regulars.

"I say we check Rikkaidia out first!" Momoshiro declares putting Ryoma into a headlock, "Now there is Sanada, Yukimaru, Marui, Niou, Akaya, the guy with glasses, and the guy with his eyes closed."

"Hmm...We can take out Renji Yanagi and Hiroshi Yagyuu, they aren't Ryoma's type." Inu analazes pushing his glasses up with his pointer finger.

"Oh? And how do you know my type, Senpai?" Ryoma asks raising a eyebrow, "I'm waiting." Inui's face instantly brightens.

"Data..." Inui mumbles sulking over his now ruined notebook.

"Well, lets go!" Fuji says happily. Everyone but Tezuka walks towards the bus stop.

"Well, there goes practice..." Tezuka thinks sighing mentally.

* * *

><p>Akaya leans against the fence breathing heavily.<p>

"S-stupid Niou-senpai, blamming me on his prank." He mutters running a hand through his curly black hair.

"Akaya-kun!" Yukimaru calls smiling, "You seem to have a guest- your boyfriend from Seigaku is here."

Akaya's eyes widen before sliding down the fence.

"Boyfriend? From Seigaku? I don't have a boyfriend! Niou-senpai!" Akaya yells pointing his finger at Niou accusingly, "Stop spreading these-these awful lies!"

"Ouch. Ryoma-kun. Your boyfriend doesn't seem so kind!~" Fuji says teasingly.

"Ryoma?" Ayaka asksa questionly, "Oh! You mean the brat?" Ryoma wrinkles his nose before blushing brightly.

"But Aya-chan. You promised not to call me brat anymore."

"Aya-chan?" Akaya asks blushing, "Since when did you call me that? D-don't look at me like that E-Echizen-kun. And what the hell is going on?" Akaya demands.

"What do you mean, Aya-chan? I'm here to visit my boyfriend." Ryoma says innocently before pouting, "I know you wanted to keep it a secret but... They found the love letter you wrote me. No worries though, we are still on for the date on Sunday, right?"

Akaya's eyes widen even more before blushing. His teammates stare at him disbelieving. Suddenly, Niou broke out into a loud, obnoxious laugh.

"Y-you and the brat?" He asks wiping away his tears, "That's too freaking funny!" Akaya turns even redder from embarrassment.

"Echizen! What kind of j-joke is this?" He asks looking down at the ground. He shyly looks up and sneaks a glance at Mauri, his secret crush. Mauri looks surprise and a bit disappointed. "Could he have a crush on me?" Akaya thinks shyly before watching Ryoma's smile turn into a tiny smirk.

"Sorry Senpais'." Ryoma says carelessly turning around, "He isn't the one I date." He turns back to Akaya and smiles apologetic, "Sorry Senpai, my senpais' can be annoying."

"Echizen! Just tell us who you date!" Momoshiro orders, "We care your senpais'! So shouldn't we know?"

"Exactly Momo-senpai." Ryoma says smirking, "You're my senpais'. You should know already."

"Saaa... I guess I was wrong." Fuji says sadly, "Lets go to Atobe-san!" Fuji announces happily.

"I do not _not_ date monkey king!" Ryoma yells loudly, "Who could ever like that...that monkey! He has got to be the most annoying guy on Earth!" Ryoma takes a deep breath before smiling innocently, "So lets just skip over that school." Ryoma concludes. Fuji opens his eyes and glares at Ryoma.

"Ryoma-kun. Don't make me get them to pick you up." Fuji threatens. Ryoma glares at Fuji.

"No you won't, stop lying." Ryoma says turning around. He starts to walk away, heading towards the bus stop. Kikamaru immediatly jumps onto Ryoma's back. They both fell down with a loud thud. Kikamaru hands Ryoma over to Momoshiro and grins.

"Onwards!" Kikamaru yells happily skipping ahead. Ryoma scowls angirly before tugging his hat down.

"Momo-senpai please put me down." Ryoma whines childishly crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry Echizen." Momoshiro says walking next to Oishi, "Only if you tell us who you date..." Ryoma growls with frusation before hitting Momoshiro's back roughly.

"Oishi-senpai, how come you aren't stopping them? They are scarring me for life!" Ryoma whispers softly.

"Come on Oishi, Momo! The bus is here!" Fuji yells waving them over.

* * *

><p>Atobe watches his club members run around the tennis courts. Some of the freshmen and non-regulars are already passed on the ground. Almost all of the regualrs are running-all but his sleeping princess, Jiroh. Atobe snaps his fingers commanding the regulars to come over towards him.<p>

"Contine running." He orders the rest, "Now. We are going to train to the top so we can beat Seigaku! I have another rival to beat now..." Atobe starts, "Now I want someone to wake up-" Suddenly, a males voice intruppts his speech.

"Damnit! How many times do I have to tell you? I do NOT date monkey king! Never will I either!" Ryoma yells angirly bruising Momoshiro's back from hitting it. "I don't care what you think senpais'! Don't you dare walk out onto the courts Momo-senpai!" They were getting closer, "I'll quit the tennis team!" Ryoma threatens.

"Echizen." Tezuka says emotionlessly, "You are the pillar of support, don't you dare quit." Ryoma's face brightens with embarrassment.

"Hai Buchou." Ryoma mutters sadly, "But I'm telling you...I do _not_ date monkey king, can't we just leave?"

"Saaa it's too late for that, Ryoma-kun." Fuji says happily, "You are loud you know, the whole team is now looking at you." Ryoma face glows with embarrassment.

"I told you guys though." Ryoma whines, "Me and monkey king will never date!"

Ryoma looks up and realizes that they are in the middle of the courts. He scowls sourly hitting Momoshiro's back one more time, "I have you guys." He mutters.

Atobe walks over to them and elegantly raises a eyebrow. He looks confuse and a bit curious on how this is turning.

"Why would I want to date the brat?" Atobe asks glances towards Jiroh. He sighs softly running a hand through his hair, "Sorry brat. I'm already taken by the most adorable boyfriend in the world. So ora-sama doesn't want to date you."

Suddenly, Atobe felt two strong arms wrap around his waist. He looks back and smiles brightly, "And here he is." Atobe declares kissing Jiroh's cheek softly.

"Saaaa, who else can Ryoma-kun be dating?" Fuji asks tilting his head to the side before chuckling, "I know! Yuuta!" Momoshiro turns around and stares at Fuji.

"Your little brother?" He asks blinking, "Well they both are left handed...and they both are brats too!"

Ryoma pinches Momoshiro's hand and grins, feeling Momoshiro's grip on him loosen. He jumps off of Momoshiro and waves, heading towards the bus.

"Come on! I wanna see my boyfriend." He says happily. The team rushes after him leaving Atobe's team clueless.

"What...just happened?" Jiroh asks blinking cutely. Atobe shakes his head and kisses Jiroh's lips.

"Nothing darling." Atobe answers softly.

* * *

><p>Ryoma walks down the steps of the bus happily with his team following him. The conversation they had on the bus running through there minds. Could there baby really have a boyfriend? Could it actually be Yuuta? If so, how long are they dating? Does Fuji actually know who Ryoma is dating?<p>

"Guys hurry up!" Ryoma orders walking towards the tennis courts after glaring at a guard who tried to stop them.

"Have you guys ever seen him this happy?" Momoshiro asks while his eye twitches from annoyance. He was Ryoma's best friend! He should be the first to know who Ryoma's boyfriend is!

"Hmm...not that I know of." Kikamaru answers sadly before smiling, "At least ochibi is happy!"

"I have to agree." Fuji says walking next to the captain, Tezuka.

Ryoma spots Yuuta and skips over to him.

"Yu-kun!" Ryoma yells bouncing towards him, "I'm sorry it took so long to get here, Fuji-senpai and the others found the..." Fuji stands on his tippy toes and whispers the rest. Yuuta's face turns bright red. He eyes Ryoma suspicously before shaking his head.

"Echizen-kun." Yuuta says softly putting his head even more, "I thought I was suppose to meet you at my house...?" Yuuta asks ruffling Ryoma's hair.

"But Yu-kun..." Ryoma says looking up at Yuuta innocently, "My team wouldn't leave me alone." Ryoma finishes frowning. Yuuta glances towards his brother and smirks.

"It's alright, Ryo-chan." Yuuta says wrapping his arm around Ryoma's waist. Ryoma leans up against Yuuta and smirks watching his teammates start to shift.

Yuuta leans down and blows onto Ryoma's ear. He laughs loudly feeling Ryoma shiver and turn red. Fuji immediatly walks over and grabs onto ryoma's hand. He tugs roughly.

"Get over here." Fuji orders softly with his eyes open.

"Oh no! It's a love triangle! Eiji-kun! To make it worse two of them are brothers! Fuji-kun! Yuuta-kun! Don't ruin your family because you both like the same guy!" Oishi warns softly.

A soft chuckle escapes Ryoma's mouth before turning to Fuji and hugging him.

"Psssssh, senpais'. I think Ryoma and Fuji-senpai have been dating this whole time." Kaidoh intruppts blushing.

"Interesting...why is that, Kaidoh?" Fuji asks teasingly tightening his grip around Ryoma. Ryoma lets out a soft squeel before glaring at the ground embarrassingly.

"Because it's your hand writing." Kaidoh explains pulling out the love letter the team found.

Suddenly, the whole team laughs, even Tezuka let a small smile appear on his lips.

"When we get back to school you all will be running two hundred laps around the court!" Tezuka announces getting on the bus.

Fuji looks down at Ryoma and smiles.

"See? Wasn't that fun?" Ryoma mumbles quietly under his breath before Fuji leans down and kisses him.

"No." Fuji anwers walking on the bus with a real blush over his cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how did you like it? I hope you guys loved it just as much as I loved writing it! I know Ryoma was way out of character but I enjoyed writing this little one-shot. I hope some of you review! Until next time!<strong>

**~Clio111 **


End file.
